Whataya Want From Me?
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: Was he simply a pawn in Owen Shaw's twisted games? [Slash]


**A/N: For the Small Fandoms Flash Challenge on LJ, for the prompt: Pawn. The title comes from the song of the same name which I find to fit them- the first verse from Brian's POV and the second from Owen's.**

* * *

"_You're just his pawn! A means to an end, nothing more!"_

Brian held his head, willing the words away.

"_You think he actually gives a damn about you? That he loves you?"_

His fingers carded into his dirty blonde locks, digging into his scalp. How had things come to this?

He had followed Dom to London in order to help him find Letty, in order for their family to get pardons so they could all go home, in order to catch Owen Shaw. However, that last one wasn't necessarily his intention. Because what the team hadn't known, what Hobbs probably knew, was that Brian and Owen were lovers. Well, Brian supposed _estranged _lovers was a better description given that they'd been out of touch for the past two months.

It had all come out though thanks to a little delivery from Shaw. They had no idea how he'd managed to get the photograph in their hideout but when they'd returned from their first run-in with his team, Brian had been speaking to Dom while he handled his bullet wound- courtesy of Letty- when Hobbs called to them.

There, lying on the table was a photo of Brian and Owen. They were pressed close together, smiling at the camera that Brian was holding out, the sky behind them colored with dawn light. The blonde reached out a slightly shaky hand to grasp the picture. He remembered the day they took that, standing on the cliffs in Malibu waiting for the sun to rise.

Turning the picture over, he found a note written in Owen's familiar flourished cursive: _And then the dawn broke, and I saw you… my angel, my heart, my soul. _

It harkened back to their first meeting, when Brian was covered in dirt and blood, having survived a shootout in the streets of LA with a couple fellow agents. It had been dawn, and as the morning light started to streak its way through the buildings, Owen was one of the concerned citizens who had come forward to help the wounded FBI agents.

According to the brunette, Brian's smile was brighter than the sun and he was more radiant than it as well. At the time, Brian had been flattered. Their relationship had blossomed into something more deep and fulfilling than Brian had ever known before.

Not that Dom was bound to believe in that. Brian had written it off as nothing- that Owen had been another of his undercover targets, nothing more. They didn't look as though they really bought it but Dom wasn't about to just let it go as they were.

"_Spill!" Dom demanded once they were alone._

"_I dunno what you want me to say…"_

"_How about the truth?" he growled in his face._

_Brian frowned, taking a couple steps back to put space between them. "Look, Owen and I've been dating, but I haven't talked to him since I broke you out. I had no idea where he was or what he was doing. I don't know anything more about what's going on than you do!"_

_Dom crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him. "You neglected to mention you were in a relationship. And you sure as hell couldda mentioned it when we found out who we were after!" Brian opened his mouth, but Dom was on a roll, "He has Letty! Wake up Brian!"_

_The blonde furrowed his brows. "I knew about Owen's past, knew he was probably not on the straight and narrow," he admitted. "But he never hurt anyone."_

_At that Dom sneered. "Well that's certainly changed, hasn't it?" Owen had shown no qualms about handing one of his team a bag of live C-4 or putting people in harm's way._

_Brian didn't want to face it but he couldn't hide from the truth. Even so, he murmured, "I love him Dom."_

"_Love?" Dom scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. "Unbelievable. You think someone like Shaw's capable of love? Get real."_

_Shaking his head, Brian found himself correcting the other's assumptions. They'd been dating for two years. They'd been sharing a life together. When everything involving Letty occurred, Owen had been overseas on one of his business trips. After that, it all happened so fast- Dom's return, their chance at taking down Braga- he didn't have a chance to speak to Owen except a quick phone call before breaking Dom out._

"_I didn't even tell him much. I couldn't." Brian shook his head, remembering what he'd said to him: I love you, you know that right? "Told him I had some things to handle with a big case and that I'd call him as soon as I could._

"_But then we were on the run." Brian started to pace. "I couldn't risk them finding us by contacting Owen, and I couldn't put _him _in danger_ _either." They had gone to ground, had disappeared. And for that couple week he'd done nothing but worry what Owen must have been thinking._

_Icy eyes met deep brown as Brian admitted, "The reason I agreed to the Rio job was so I could get back to Owen." Dom's scowl only deepened- of course he would have assumed it was for him, for the family. And while that was motivating as well, Owen would always be the stronger force._

"_That was over a month ago," Dom noted, recalling that crazy week in Rio. "You didn't bother finding him? Didn't bother to tell us?"_

_Brian sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I was waiting until the heat died down." He'd been staying with Dom and Mia, the rest of the team having scattered. Brian couldn't help but note the irony- they had done it all so they could be free and together, and yet they'd all parted ways to live their own lives. Would this time be just the same once they got their pardons?_

"_But then Hobbs found us," Dom realized._

He wasn't surprised that Dom was pissed off. Brian had kept the truth from him, although part of him thought bitterly that it wasn't any of Dom's business anyway. Yeah, there had been a time when Brian thought he had loved him, that they could have had something. That had been back in LA when they'd first met, but then Dom had abandoned him and everyone else. By the time they met again Brian had Owen, and for the life of him… he wanted Owen back.

It didn't stop Dom's ranting, his instance that Brian was being used, that Shaw was no good for him. His words echoed in his head, tearing him apart.

He thought on the roof he would find some salvation, would be able to clear his mind and find the truth. As Brian gazed out into the city however, all he realized is that he had no idea what that truth was.

* * *

They had all been chasing different leads. Hobbs and Tej had procured them cars before heading back to base to go through all the CCTV footage they had gotten. Meanwhile, Rome, Han, Giselle, and Riley had been hunting down the shop that those flip cars had come from. Last but not least, Brian had gone with Dom to the pawn shop where Letty's gun had been purchased.

No one had ended up with much success but Giselle came bearing a name for them- Braga. "He's working with Shaw," she announced.

Brian tried to school his features, shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Coded payment transactions," Han explained. "They lead right to Braga's cartel."

Rome inquired who they were talking about and Dom explained, "He ran one of the biggest drug cartels in Mexico." He looked at Brian as he added, "It was who Letty was runnin' for when we thought she got killed." Brian wouldn't meet his gaze, too lost in his own thoughts.

"So where is he?" Tej asked.

"He's sittin' in a prison in Los Angeles," Brian gruffed, walking away and throwing his oil rag in frustration.

"Brian put 'im there," Dom answered the question he knew would be coming.

"If the two of them were working together," Brian started, "then Braga will know what Shaw's up to."

"And how you gonna get yer hands on Braga?" Rome inquired.

"Lemme worry about that," the blonde muttered. He walked over to the car Dom was leaning on, looking across the roof at him. "This is on me… I'm gonna make it right."

"Bri…"

"No," he argued, shaking his head. "Don't wanna hear it right now Dom. I gotta go figure out how I can get back into LA and out again, so I really can't have you pullin' this now, alright?"

As he stalked away, he heard Tej asking, "What's up with him?" If only they knew…

Brian went straight to the elevator and took it down to ground level where he could go out and have some fresh air. He ended up walking up the block to a corner convenience store, purchasing a pack of cigarettes and lighting up as soon as he went back outside. He usually didn't smoke but the events currently going on called for it.

It was bad enough when he had Dom screaming at him the night before, but now Brian had to find out that Braga had been working for Shaw the whole time. It made him doubt everything he'd ever told the Owen, everything they'd ever been together. It was the proof that Dom had lacked staring at him in the face. Granted, just knowing each other didn't guarantee anything but Brian was never one to believe in coincidences.

Just like he didn't believe it was coincidence when his cellphone rang. It turned out to be a request for a collect call from Victorville prison, where Braga was serving his time. Brian took a drag on his cigarette before accepting the charges, looking all around him to try and find any hints of a tail.

"Someone told me you may be wondering about how a certain woman's still alive…" Well, at least Braga was cutting straight to the point.

"Yeah? And whataya know about it?"

Braga huffed, pausing a moment before he explained, "I ran everything for Shaw… drugs, guns, money, women. Taught me how to think global when I was still thinking local. Made me a wealthy man."

"Get to the point," Brian grunted.

"This guy didn't just have the cartels working for him. He had the CIA, DEA, _everyone _in his pocket. He knew what was gonna happen before they did." Brian swallowed the lump in his throat, leaning back against a building to take another drag. He could practically _hear _the grin on Braga's face as he said, "In fact… he knew when some wet-behind-the-ears FBI agent decided to put some informant in my cartel."

And there it was. Brian felt the air leave him and he slid down the wall. His legs were tucked up against him and he placed his head in his free hand. Owen had known. Owen had known about Letty and he'd told Braga everything. He'd used Brian- what else could it have been?

"But Letty survived." Brian said it more to remind himself than anything else.

"Shaw found her in a hospital two days later, went to finish the job."

"And he didn't kill her why?"

"Got me," Braga answered. "But what I do know is she had no memory."

Brian had to ponder that. Was Owen just using Letty then as another tool? Was she all simply part of another plan, something useful that had a better purpose since she had no memory? Or could there possibly have been some other motivation for Shaw not to kill her? Was there any chance he had saved her… because of Brian?

Braga's voice drew him from his turbulent thoughts. "Shaw wants you back… and he'll go through your whole team to get you."

Brian licked his lips. "He said that?"

"No… but I know him." Brian wanted to argue but how could he? He'd thought he knew who Owen was too but clearly he'd known nothing at all. "The only way you get close to Shaw is if he wants you there." Braga paused before saying, "Goodbye Brian," hanging up the phone.

The blonde pulled his cell away from his ear, stunned into silence. What should have been so clear, wasn't. He pocketed his phone, finishing off the cigarette and tossing it away. Standing, Brian put on his game face, heading back towards their base of operations.

That was it- Brian was going to go find Owen.

* * *

It was easy enough to find a race. The partying was in full swing when Brian rolled up in the blue and white Ford Escort that had been secured for him. It wasn't his usual style but it was what he had to work with. He parked, sitting there for a few minutes scanning the crowd. If Shaw had eyes on them as he figured then he would undoubtedly show.

Sure enough, Brian didn't need to wait long before he saw a familiar figure emerging from a silver Aston Martin DB9. It was a beautiful car and it fit Owen to a tee- precision.

Brian only smiled to himself- he couldn't help it, despite all his mixed up feelings. He pulled the Escort from its spot, driving it out of the roundabout and onto the street where he'd been told the starting line was. He didn't have to wait long, his invitation being delivered and accepted as the DB9 pulled up next to him.

When he looked over, he was met with intense hazel eyes. Brian took a deep breath, letting all his masks fall away, watching as Owen immediately did the same. Shaw's lips quirked and he looked at Brian with such tenderness that for a moment he could have forgotten what he was doing there- learning the truth, once and for all.

"What're you doing Owen?" he asked, sobering.

To that the brunette smirked. "Looks like I'm going to be having a race." His accent rolled smoothly off the tongue, wrapping around Brian in a caress. He couldn't pretend he wasn't affected by the other's voice any more than he could deny the feelings he still was harboring.

He revved the engine of the Aston Martin, allowing Brian to hear exactly how perfectly it was put together- not that he'd expect any different. "And what's the wager?" Owen inquired, a playful quality to his tone.

Brian shook his head. "No stakes. Just you and me." He revved his own engine then. "Then we talk."

Nodding, Owen replied, "I think that can be arranged… Ride or die remember?"

At that the blonde let a bright grin cross his face. That was something he'd taught Owen, something the man already knew in his bones but had never had a name for. Brian had been the same before meeting Dom. "Ride or die," he confirmed, turning to look as the flagger walked in front of them.

When her hands dropped, both drivers had already shifted, taking off from the line at the same time. As they weaved their way through the late night London traffic, it didn't take long before police were on them. It was too bad they had no idea who they were dealing with.

They drifted seamlessly through turns and around corners. At one point, Owen had slipped in ahead of him before sweeping the car around wide. He flipped the DB9 around which caused the pursuing officer to swerve, hitting a parked car. Owen had continued to drive in reverse, pacing the Escort, and then turned to smile at Brian. The blonde gave a wry grin in return, shaking his head as Owen spun the car once more to continue their race.

"Show off!" Brian called over to him before hitting the gas and pulling ahead. It was more than that though, it was also Owen protecting him and some part of him knew it too.

They continued their cat and mouse game, coming up to a particularly traffic heavy area. Brian swept across lanes just in front of the DB9, getting to the free lane first. Owen popped out immediately after they were clear, hitting the gas. They were in a dead drag to the finish, neither willing to give an inch.

It was Brian though that ended up crossing the line first, a bright grin on his face as he looked over at Owen. The man was smiling back at him, motioning for him to follow. As promised, Shaw brought them somewhere they could talk.

They parked in the lot of an abandoned factory next to a waterway, both men getting out and eyeing each other. "Bri…" Owen breathed, walking over to where the blonde propped his hip against the quarter panel. "I've missed you."

Brian sighed at that, not able to stop himself from admitting, "I missed you too."

"Come here baby," the brunette murmured, stepping up to Brian and wrapping him into a hug. Brian leaned into him, arms snaking around Owen's waist. "I was so worried about you. Please don't scare me like that again."

His words sounded so sincere and it ripped at Brian's heart. He couldn't hold back the conflicting emotions, a choked sound coming from his throat as he tried to suppress a sob. Owen only held him tighter, making calming noises as he rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh, Bri. I'm here now. I've got you." He nuzzled into his hair. "I'll protect you."

Brian shook his head, pushing the other away. "Protect me?! Protect me from _what _Owen?! _You?!_" Shaw's brows furrowed together. "You lied to me! You used me to get what you wanted and you left!"

Shaking his head, Owen's voice became hard as stone. "I never lied to you Brian. I kept things from you, yes, but I _never _lied. I kept you in the dark to protect you." Brian snorted, looking away. "Do you think that for as long as you worked for the FBI that I could tell you what I was up to? I wasn't about to risk your career- _the one you_ _wanted_- for my own ventures."

He hated the fact that Shaw sounded so genuine, that he was tempted to believe him. "Well you'll excuse me for doubting that," he hissed out, gazing at Owen with fire in his eyes. "You go on a 'business trip' and suddenly my informant- my _friend_- is 'dead' and then she ends up with you. Not only that, but then I get a call from Braga saying how it was _you _that tipped him off to Letty."

Owen nodded with a frown. "I won't deny it. I put Letty in danger, yes, but I couldn't just let the feds get to Braga. He was still useful."

"So was I apparently," Brian accused. "Had a perfect link inside the FBI."

Voice softening, he replied, "No… no angel…" Owen reached out to him but Brian was having none of it. He moved away, walking off a short distance. "I found out about Letty on accident!" That stopped Brian cold, listening to what Shaw had to say. The man sighed heavily before admitting, "You left your files open that day on the table. You stepped out to talk to Penning, remember?"

Brian looked over his shoulder- he did remember. Taking that as a positive sign, Owen continued, "I shouldn't have looked, I know that. But I saw Toretto's name and…" He let out a frustrated huff and threw his hands up, watching as Brian turned back to face him.

It suddenly all made sense. Of course Owen would be curious to see Dom's name on a file. He had told Owen everything about what happened in LA, what he'd been a part of in Miami. Shaw was the only person he'd confessed the full truth of it all to- including the fact he had thought he loved Dom at one time. It wouldn't be a stretch then that Owen would wonder just what his lover was involved in that could include Dom.

"I saw Letty's sheet," Owen finished, looking conflicted. "I should have ignored it, but… I still needed Braga. I needed the money to fund the team." It wasn't an excuse, Brian realized, he was simply stating fact. "I'm so sorry Brian. I never meant to betray your trust like that."

"So when you went looking for Letty…"

"My intention was to keep her safe, even more so once I found out she had no memory." He put his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground. "I haven't told her about any of you. Honestly didn't know what to say. I thought you and Toretto would be better suited to that task."

Brian licked his lips, unsure what to say. His mind was reeling with new information, with conflicting emotions. "Babe?" The blonde looked up at Owen then, meeting his steady gaze. "I just… I need you to know I love you, okay? No matter what happens… _I love you_. Don't ever forget that."

That was it- Brian broke. "I love you too Owen."

Tears pricked at the corner of Owen's eyes as he crossed the space. He pulled Brian to him, smashing their lips together. The blonde's hands fisted into the back of Shaw's jacket, holding him as close as possible. Licking into his mouth, Owen's fingers thread through short dirty blonde hair before cupping his cheek to deepen the kiss.

"Was so worried about you," Owen repeated against his lips, almost frantic as he kissed him again. "You broke out Toretto and you were gone," he said, holding onto his face with both hands then. "You went to ground and I couldn't find you anywhere. Not until Rio."

Brian placed their foreheads together, holding the scruff of Owen's neck as he caught his breath. "Couldn't risk them finding you. Wanted to get clear before I contacted you."

"I figured as much." Owen kissed him again, softer that time. He pulled back enough to meet his gaze, petting down Brian's face. "But once I found you, I had to get you back."

Realization hit him and Brian's jaw dropped. "That picture of Letty… They didn't get that on accident." Owen's grin was sly. "You leaked our location to Hobbs."

"I may have manipulated the situation so that Hobbs would bring you to me," Shaw admitted.

Brian could only laugh at that, shaking his head. Owen, the man always two steps ahead, had out-foxed Hobbs once again and had even managed to fool Brian as well. "I dunno what to say."

Owen's smile turned coy then, moving in so they were pressed together. "I know…" He cupped Brian's jaw, running his thumb over his lips. "Say you'll come back to me. Say you'll give me a second chance."

"Owen, I…"

The sound of an approaching engine drew their attention, a red Charger Daytona coming around the side of the building into the lot. "Toretto," Shaw growled out, the arm around Brian's waist squeezing hold of him possessively.

Getting out of the car, Dom scowled. "So this is where you go?" he asked, eyes falling on Brian.

Brian jutted his chin out. "I can go where I want Dom."

"Did you hear anything we talked about?" Dom didn't give him a chance to answer, growling out, "He's poison Bri! Now get away from 'im!"

At that, Owen stepped in front of Brian protectively. "I don't think your presence here is very necessary. We were having a private conversation."

"Shove it Shaw. I can just imagine all the pretty little lies you've been feeding him." He held out his hand then, motioning with his fingers. "Come on Bri. Let's go."

Owen went to step forward but Brian stopped him, marching straight up to Dom, defiance written all over his face. "It's not like that," he argued.

"Yeah? Then what's it like Brian?" Not giving him a chance, Dom pushed every insecurity he still had floating around him. "This isn't the same guy who used you for information and sold Letty out?"

"_It's not like that_," he repeated.

Dom's nostrils flared then, barely containing his rage. "Brian… get in the car. We're leaving."

"He can make his own decisions," Owen growled, starting towards them. That was until a red dot flickered over his chest. Everyone froze and Shaw settled for glaring at Dom. "You get one chance," the brunette told him, deathly serious. "Take your crew and walk away. That's the only way you're going to keep your family safe."

Brian's face fell at the threat and Dom scoffed, clearly not surprised. "No one told you never threaten a man's family?"

The smile on Owen's face was feral. "You're predictable. Which means I can reach out and break you any time I want."

Brian felt his heart breaking, the peace he thought he'd found again shattering before his eyes. It suddenly all felt like a lie. But then Owen locked eyes with him again, the look in them softening. It only served to further conflict everything inside of him.

"We'll be seeing you Shaw," Dom ended up replying.

"You can count on it," he answered with a glower before his expression changed for Brian once more- telling to someone who knew him like the blonde did. "I love you," he reminded him. "Be safe angel." Brian licked his lips, only able to nod slightly before Dom was prodding him back towards the Escort.

In his rearview mirror, Brian could see as his lover watched them drive away into the night. His heart was heavy knowing the decisions he had to make, the truths he had to find.

* * *

No one expected the type of insane chase they would all end up in- Shaw's crew intercepting the convoy, stealing a _tank_, and nearly killing the lot of them. In the end, he was in cuffs along with Adolfson, Jah, and Denlinger. They were missing a couple- Vegh, who Brian really wanted to get ahold of for flipping his car that first night, and Klaus. However they had what Hobbs really wanted- Shaw and the chip.

Brian sat off alone, twisting his hands together. He was still so torn, so turned inside out. He was happy that their family was safe, that they got Letty back, that they had pulled everything off and would be able to go home. At the same time, his old lover was sitting behind bars, waiting to be hauled off to prison. Despite everything, he still cared about Owen- their meeting together the night before had only proven that.

Even so, Dom's words haunted him. _"He's using you Bri. Don't listen to him."_

"Toretto!" Hobbs called. "You're gonna wanna hear this."

Brian looked up to find the DSS agent bringing Owen out in cuffs, some soldiers following behind with his associates. The blonde grabbed hold of the railing to help steady himself as he stood, eyes meeting Owen's deep hazel. He wandered over with the rest of the team, ending up next to Dom, but their eyes never broke contact.

There was so much said in that gaze, so much no one else but Brian could see. It wasn't meant for them though, just for him. _"I love you_,_" _it said, _"Don't forget it."_

Eventually Owen looked around at the others, a sneer crossing his face. "You really think you've won, don't you?" He huffed. "This code you live by? It's why you weren't even in the game." His gaze focused on Dom, hazel eyes burning with fire and fury like Brian had never seen. "I told you what I was going to do if you didn't walk away. But you didn't listen." He paused, looking smug as he suggested, "Maybe you should call Mia."

Brian's eyes widened in disbelief as Dom's face fell. The latter reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. As he was doing so, Brian furrowed his brows, looking at his former lover. "Owen… what did you do?" The look he gave him spoke of perfect calm and Brian had the feeling things weren't quite as they seemed.

Even so, when Mia's voice came through the speakerphone, screaming for Dom before the line cut off, Brian hung his head. He didn't try to stop Dom as he lunged for Owen, punching him straight in the jaw. Of course Han, Rome, and the Base Commander were there to peel the man off. Shaw split blood onto the floor, sending Brian one final pleading look for understanding before he gave Dom that same cocky grin.

"So this is how it's gonna go down." Brian's jaw fell as Owen laid everything out. The blonde once more saw the man's brilliance at work. It was something he'd always admired about Owen and seeing everything he'd done to pull off this job, all the angles he had played, it was like poetry in motion.

Briefly, Brian thought of Dom's accusations that he was being used all that time. In that moment though, when he should have believed it the most, Brian saw everything clearly like the dawn breaking. Owen was a master manipulator, a tactician, taking advantage of everything around him. That wasn't what had gone on between them however- what they had was real. There were no longer any doubts.

Owen was demanding to be let go and to be given the chip, with no one following them or else with one phone call Mia would die. The Base Commander scoffed, "You must be joking."

With a completely serious expression on his face, Owen stepped up closer to Dom in challenge. "Ask _him _if I'm joking."

In the end, they were released from their cuffs and Brian worried his lower lip. Owen met his gaze briefly, wiping his bloodied lip with the back of his hand before turning away. He gestured towards Riley then, "You may as well come along."

She grinned from ear to ear. "Wouldn't miss it." Everyone except Brian was shocked. He knew that Braga's message about Shaw letting people close was more than just regarding him. They had a leak and Brian had suspected, but without proof he'd kept it to himself.

As Riley joined the others of the crew heading for the door, Owen hesitated. He turned sideways, looking over his shoulder and smiled softly at Brian. "Coming babe?"

Everyone looked at Brian then, who stood there with conflicted emotions running plainly across his face. There was no hiding behind his perfect mask any more. Dom shifted, moving partly in front of Brian and giving him a hard look. "_Brian_…" he warned.

In that moment he'd made up his mind. The blonde pushed him out of the way, striding over to Shaw as confident as ever. Owen met him halfway when he leaned in to kiss him. His hand found the scruff of Owen's neck, holding him close as he felt an arm snaking around his waist.

"That's my angel," Owen murmured against his lips before giving him one last peck. He turned to look at Dom then, a victorious smirk on his face. "Like I said… you were never in the game."

Just like that Brian took hold of his hand, following Owen out of the door, turning his back on them. He'd had a choice to make, and he chose Owen.

* * *

"So what about Toretto's sister?" Riley asked, checking the magazine in her handgun. "There's no need for her anymore."

"More like no need for you, bitch," Brian replied. He stuck his own pistol between the seats, firing straight into Riley's head. He reached across her corpse, opening the door and kicking her out. As he crawled into the passenger seat, he looked over to find Owen with a brow raised. "She was in my seat."

Owen's grin was positively feral but the illusion was broken as he started to laugh, shaking his head. Brian smirked but then became completely serious. "You're not hurting Mia."

"Was never my intention babe," Shaw replied sincerely. "I knew Toretto would never let anything happen to her so it was a safe bluff."

Brian nodded and as they turned onto the runway his brows furrowed. "What's the plan?"

Owen's cocky grin returned. "Oh, you'll like this."

Of course that was when a trio of cars showed up in the rearview. Not that there was much Dom's team could do about it as just then their ride showed up in the form of a giant cargo plane. As it came into land, Brian let out a laugh of disbelief, shaking his head. "You really thought of everything."

Grinning over at him, Owen admitted, "Well, everything except one detail." When the blonde looked at him in question, he said, "I figured I'd let you pick where we ought to retire."

"Long as there's you and a beach, I think we'll be okay."

"That can be arranged." Owen's expression turned serious then as the others of his team moved up, looking to him for orders. He gave the hand signals to take care of their tails and they nodded, dropping back to handle it. "Let's end this thing," he told Brian, offering his hand. Brian gave a curt nod, taking hold of it.

The cargo door had opened and Shaw drove the Jeep easily up the ramp and parked it. As they emerged from the vehicle, Brian saw Vegh and Klaus escorting Mia between them. "Brian!" she yelled, trying to move to him.

When Vegh snagged her arm, Brian growled, pointing his gun right at the other blonde. "Let 'er go!"

Owen's hand came up, grabbing the slide of the pistol and gently taking it from Brian's hands. "Relax," he urged. To Vegh he jerked his head. "We don't need her anymore." Vegh shoved Mia away with an exasperated expression.

Brian caught Mia, making sure she was steady on her feet. "You okay?" he asked her. She nodded, looking between Shaw and him in confusion.

His lover was busy giving orders. "Be ready to help secure the others. We're going to the front," he said in reference to Brian and himself.

Noticing the red Alfa Romeo Giulietta parked in the rear cargo, he pointed Mia towards it. "Get in," Brian ordered her. "Just drive."

"Brian-"

Just then the silver Charger containing Dom and Letty pulled in beside the Jeep. A shotgun was leveled straight at Owen, who barely managed to duck out of the way. At the same time, Letty moved to go after Vegh. "Go!" Brian repeated, shoving Mia into the car before rushing off to aid his lover.

Owen ran between the cargo, barely dodging another shot. Brian growled, slamming into Dom and knocking him into a shipping crate. He swung around, trying to strike Brian with the shotgun, but he caught it so instead received a knee to the gut. "Brian…" he warned. "Don't make me do this!"

"Fuck you Dom!" he growled when he got his breath back, crashing him into the crate again. The larger man managed to reverse their positions but Brian didn't let up. "He loves me! And he'll stick by me!" Which is more than I can say for you!" The words probably hurt as much as the punch he landed to Dom's jaw, watching the man stagger back.

Before Dom could argue, gunfire came from the side, Owen having double backed around to protect Brian. "Move!" he yelled at the blonde, giving him cover fire. "Tell the pilots to get us off the ground!"

As Brian took off down between the crates, Klaus was returning from the front and clotheslined Dom. As he moved in for the kill though, he was punched right in the face, none other than Hobbs having gotten on the plane. Klaus hit Hobbs like a mack truck, the pair of bulls going at it.

Owen went for finesse, placing a back kick to Dom's gut. When the man managed to catch his foot, all he did was spin all the way around, letting his left leg strike Dom's shoulder. It sent the man flying into the crates with a satisfying thud.

Owen came at him again, giving him another good kick before going for a punch. That time Dom blocked, grabbing Owen and slamming him back into another container. Owen got a knee up between them, pushing him away, but Dom managed to punch him a couple more times.

Out of nowhere, Brian sideswiped him, throwing Dom sideways into the hull of the plane. "Come on!" Brian urged as the plane yawed to the side, causing everything to start shifting. "The pilots can't take off. We gotta get outta here." Grabbing hold of Owen's hand, he pulled him for the Jeep.

They had jumped in, only for Dom to fling open the door, dragging Brian out of the passenger seat and sending him to the ground. Lunging inside, Dom popped the other man right across the jaw. He snatched the case that was sitting between the seats, except Shaw elbowed him in the face.

The plane gained altitude, listing again and causing the Jeep to start to roll forward. Owen grabbed the case, intent on bailing. However Dom slammed his face into the steering wheel before taking the case and rolling out of the vehicle.

As the Jeep continued to roll towards the exit, Brian flew past him. "Owen!"

"Brian!" Dom yelled, lunging for his leg and missing.

It was too late as Brian slid back into the passenger seat in attempt to get Owen out or at least stop the vehicle from falling out of the plane. The handbrake engaged but did nothing to stop the momentum of the Jeep. Dom watched in horror as it flew from the back of the plane, crunching into the asphalt a good fifty feet down.

Dom's throat closed, his words barely coming out in a whisper. "Bri…"

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to find Hobbs with Letty standing behind him. "We gotta go. This beast is going down." Dom nodded, moving on auto pilot.

Later when they were all taking stock, they'd found the ruins of the Jeep, burnt out with nothing left behind. Dom looked at the wreckage, feeling his heart breaking. They had rescued the chip and stopped Shaw. For that they were all free again, but at what cost?

* * *

**Epilogue:**

An orange and black RX-7 was racing through the streets of Tokyo. As it sped through an intersection another car slammed into the side of it. It hit with such force as to send the vehicle rolling before it settled on its hood.

From the car emerged a tall man with a shaved head, clad in a leather jacket. He walked up towards the wreck, the bystanders too worried over calling the authorities and in shock to really notice. He observed the wreck with a neutral expression, watching the man inside struggling to stay conscious.

Palming a silver cross, the bald male tossed it towards the smashed Mazda before pulling out his cell. He walked right past the crash, having noted the leaking fluids and knew it wouldn't take long for it to ignite and finish the job. Instead, he pulled his cell phone out, hitting the speed dial and placing it to his ear.

When it picked up, he spoke in a cool tone, his accent distinctly British. "Dominic Toretto. You don't know me…" Just then the expected explosion blasted behind him, shaking the ground. "But you're about to," he finished, hanging up the phone and returning it to his jacket pocket.

Ignoring the chaos happening behind him, he approached a pair that had just parked further up the block. The Nissan Skyline looked brilliant in the streetlights, the royal blue color matching the owner's eyes. Leaning back against the door, the blonde was joined by another man who bared a striking resemblance to him.

"Ian," the brunette greeted in the same rumbling accent.

"It's done," he said simply, referring to the hit on Han.

Owen's smirk would rival a shark's, wrapping an arm around Brian's waist. "It's only the beginning," he promised darkly.

Brian merely smiled at the two brothers. They would be waiting for Dom and the team to come looking for Ian. When they did, the trio would be ready. Never let it be said that a Shaw didn't know how to play dirty- and the ring glinting on Brian's left finger meant there were _three _Shaw's in this game.

/End


End file.
